


Arranged Marriage

by OneLetteredWonder



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Raven King 2P America, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLetteredWonder/pseuds/OneLetteredWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is the Shapeshifter King's dance, he needs to dance first!" Alfred whispers harshly, trying to get his point across that it is so inappropriate to be dancing without the king's permission. Then the stranger laughs, throwing his head back. Alfred puffs and nearly steps on his toes out of anger. He gasps and clutches to the stranger's shoulders as he's dipped low. He catches his breath only to have it stolen again, when the feathers of the man's outfit begin to shift under his fingers, pulling back and settling themselves on the back of the stranger in full black wings. The once tiny braid of twine on his head, now grown to metallic spikes.</p><p>Alfred is brought to stand back up right and now he really is fumbling over himself with his face the brightest red it's probably ever been. The stranger's red eyes are dancing in mirth. Alfred doesn't know what to do. He's forgotten how to dance apparently, and he doesn't know how to begin to apologize for talking about the King of Shapeshifter's to his face without knowing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arranged Marriage

"Hey are you okay?" Alfred asks the stranger on the balcony. The man turns to face him, the ghost of a scowl on his face. He's dressed in black feathers that cascade in a shimmering display down his back. Alfred rubs his arms, wondering if he should have just stayed inside. The stranger smiles for a second, bows slightly, and disappears back inside to mingle with the other politicians in there. Alfred sighs deeply and leans against the edge of the railing. He glances back into the ballroom. His father, King Arthur of the Elven Kingdom, is in there, talking to other lords and ladies, being the gracious host he should be. His mother, Head Knight Amelia, is still by the throne, talking snide comments to his other mother, Queen Francine. His half-brother Matthew is somewhere inside as well, being Prince and agreeable.

Alfred runs a hand through his hair, then quickly scrambles to put it back in place since his mentor Yao worked hard to put it in a decent order. He's just nervous. It's not that he hasn't been to his father's political balls before. This one is just bigger than all the others. There are so many more beings. Even the King of the Shapeshifters is there, though Alfred has no idea where he is, and frankly, he's a little scared to meet him. He will eventually, being a prince to the Elven Kingdom, even though he's not in line for the throne since he doesn't have full royal blood in him. He doesn't mind that too much since he's still a member of the family, and the people see him as such.

Alfred jumps when a bird caws out. He blinks up at what appears to be an eagle balanced on a branch in front of him. Alfred scoffs to himself. He came outside, not only to get some fresh air, but he saw someone outside by themself. Alfred wanted to make sure they were okay. Also, he's may be avoiding meeting other diplomats, especially the scary ones.

"Hello eagle," Alfred greets softly to the large bird. The animal tilts their head to the side making Alfred think maybe this bird can understand him in some other sense.

"I didn't want to be inside," He says. The bird caws at him softly, almost egging him on to continue. Alfred laughs gently and does just that.

"Apparently father inviting the King of the Shapeshifters, I'm kind of scared to meet him," Alfred fiddles with his bright white outfit, rolling the buttons between his fingers before reaching up a hand to tuck some stray hairs behind his semi-pointed ears.

"I've heard he's real mean, and completely ruthless, and just a little cruel." Alfred covers his face with his hands. He's heard so many rumors about the Shapeshifter King. He really doesn't want any of them to be true. He looks back up to the bird.

"I applaud you for your guts on telling a guard all the nasty rumors about our king." Alfred squeals and backs away from the bird that just spoke to him. He can feel his heart pounding in his chest. The bird lets out a human cackle, pointing a wing at him. Alfred opens and closes his mouth like a fish, his thoughts racing on how dead he might actually be. His internal panic is brought to a stop by a soft chuckle from beside him. He glances over to see the stranger in black feathers coming close to him.

"Shapeshifter guards, what can you do?" Says the stranger. Alfred blinks at the man, his panic rising for a moment when the eagle flies away with another cackle. Alfred covers his face with his hands and groans.

"What's your matter princey?" The feather doned person teases, now leaning casually against the railing outside. Alfred glares at him for a second before remembering his manners and joins him.

"I'm worried the guard will tell his king what I said.." He mumbles, playing with a stray lock of his hair. He glances nervously back inside, wondering just what the guard looks like in person. Maybe he can stop him before he says anything.

"You scared?"

"No!" Alfred counters instantly, though with the smirk on the stranger's face, Alfred can tell this man knows he's lying.

"It's just-" Alfred sighs. He takes a glance at the stranger, just watching him intently. There's no malice in his expression, just a sort of genuine innocent curiosity. Alfred pulls himself higher, trying to seem a little bigger than he is, only because he knows what he's about to say is a little small.

"There are so many horrid things I've heard about him, and.. I don't want to see them be true." He admits quietly. The stranger raises an eyebrow at him, waving a hand lazily for Alfred to continue on. Alfred nods softly and takes a deep breath.

"If he's really as blood thirsty as everyone says he is, that's a terrible way to live. It's got be lonely and painful to live like that. Maybe he enjoys it, which would be gross," Alfred sticks his tongue out. He blushes softly for his indecency when the stranger chuckles gently.

"That's a refreshing way of looking at it," The feathered man says, giving Alfred a easy smile. Alfred's heart pounds for an entirely different reason. He looks back down to his hands, twiddling them together on the railing with a soft smile. The stranger is cute, unbearable so. They have that mischievous air to them, something Alfred is finding a little exciting.

"I'm Alfred," He says suddenly, turning and bowing his head. He should have introduced himself sooner, his other mother will surely scold him for it later if they hear about his lack of propriety. The feathered man laughs again, low and happily, something that makes Alfred smile at the sound. He bows his own head to Alfred in return. Alfred doesn't know what he's more distracted by; the fact the stranger didn't tell him his name, or the braid of metallic black twine around the stranger's head, a symbol of status. Alfred reaches up a hand to finger his own small chain of jeweled leaves around his head.

Music plays from inside, a darker tune that makes the diplomats look around them hastily. Alfred grimaces. This is the Raven King's waltz. He had to learn it for his lessons, just in case he ever attended a ball with the Shapeshifter King. It's his dance. For every king that shows, their chosen dance is played out of hospitality. It's a custom of sorts.

Alfred barely has time to understand what's happening before his hand is grabbed and he's dragged back inside, right into the center of the ballroom floor. He stumbles, coming face to face with the feather dressed man who is smirking something wicked at him. Alfred can feel the man begin to lead him around the dance room just as his cheeks flare up at the proximity. He has never been more scared in his life.

"We can't do this," He hisses quietly, glancing around him at all the shocked and some frightened looks around the room. He catches his brother's eye for a second. Matthew has his hands over his mouth.

"Why not?" Says the stranger who hasn't stopped smiling. Alfred musters up a glare though his nerves are making him mess up his steps. He looks to his feet, something his dance instructor Ivan told him never to do because it shows carelessness. Alfred would rather look slightly careless than fall over because his feet won't remember what they're supposed to be doing.

"This is the Shapeshifter King's dance, he needs to dance first!" Alfred whispers harshly, trying to get his point across that it is so inappropriate to be dancing without the king's permission. Then the stranger laughs, throwing his head back. Alfred puffs and nearly steps on his toes out of anger. He gasps and clutches to the stranger's shoulders as he's dipped low. He catches his breath only to have it stolen again, when the feathers of the man's outfit begin to shift under his fingers, pulling back and settling themselves on the back of the stranger in full black wings. The once tiny braid of twine on his head, now grown to metallic spikes.

Alfred is brought to stand back up right and now he really is fumbling over himself with his face the brightest red it's probably ever been. The stranger's red eyes are dancing in mirth. Alfred doesn't know what to do. He's forgotten how to dance apparently, and he doesn't know how to begin to apologize for talking about the King of Shapeshifter's to his face without knowing it.

"Relax sunshine, let me lead and you'll be fine," The Raven King leans close, whispering words of encouragement in Alfred's ear. Alfred doesn't know what the King is trying to accomplish in this moment, but he's sure it has the opposite effect. He huffs and takes a step that the King is not going, switching the roles over who is dictating where the dance is going.

"Lead my ass!" Alfred says, which is against every manners session or practice he has ever had. He guides the King a different way, ignoring the head shaking his other mother is doing, and the blatant laughing his mother is spitting out. It's against so many rules for him to lead in this situation. He is not the superior, he's not even in line for the throne, it's so not right of him to be leading a king in a dance. Ivan would murder him.

Alfred gets a quick look at his father who has a questioning look on his face right before other couples take the floor, and Alfred stumbles. His misstep is covered by the Raven King quickly moving to take the lead to their dance again. Alfred locks eyes with him, the King still smiling brightly. The rest of the dance is spent with Alfred gaining his confidence and taking the lead, then losing it not long after when the Raven King snickers in his ear or he catches a small smirk from his other mother or his brother.

The music comes to an end. Alfred removes his hand from the Raven King's shoulders, taking a step back to bow low. Then he runs. He weaves through the crowd of people, speed walking away as fast he can towards the throne. Amelia catches his arm quickly, making him look at her. Alfred nods gently, letting her know he is okay, though fairly shaken. He glances back to see the Shapeshifter King smiling at him from across the room and talking with a tall man with feathers on his back. Alfred feels his face redden and he wiggles out of his mother's grip to hide in a corridor. There he slides to the ground and cover's his face with his hands.

"Oh shit," He says, thankful none of his tutors are there to swat him for his foul language. He looks up sadly at the wall across from him. The one person he was most scared to meet, he talked bad about them, _to their face_. He groans and pulls himself up, turning a few halls and slipping out into the garden area. There he flops to his knees and slumps, away from all the rules and regulations that come with being a prince. He runs a hand through his hair, not caring how badly he's messing it up.

There's a small twig snap from beside him. He jumps a little at the small rabbit now next to him. Alfred rubs his hands over his sleeves. This whole night has made him one big ball of frazzled nerves.

"Stupid king not telling me who he is," Alfred mumbles to himself. He glances back down at the rabbit now with a tilted head, just like a certain eagle had done.

"What? You one of his guards too? Going to go run and tell him I think he's cute?" Alfred challenges. There's a snicker from above him. Alfred jumps to his feet, now openly glaring at the eagle guard from before. The bird caws a laugh at him, then points a wing where the rabbit is.

"He is now!" The bird says with a nod of his head. Alfred's eyes widen, turning his head sharply to where the rabbit used to be. He scrambles for moment, turning back and forth only to spot the fluffy tail hopping off towards the door. Alfred sprints after it. He enters the castle again, sliding around a corner. He grits his teeth. The rabbit turns another hallway. Alfred follows only to skid to a stop right in front of the Raven King who only blinks at him with a smirk on his face. Alfred sputters, not entirely forming words, then settles for shrinking in on himself when a person with silvery hair and rabbit ears appears from behind the Raven King smiling openly at Alfred. Alfred glares and sticks his tongue out half way, only to get hit in the back of the head.

"Even if they deserve it, it's not polite," His father says with a hint of amusement in his voice. Alfred rubs his head and nods, ashamed to have been caught. He bows quickly, turning away to head back towards the ball. He's been gone long enough. He glances back down the hallway, watching his father give a small tour of their home to his guest. Alfred's his heart picks up when the Raven King spares him another look. The King smiles at him sweetly, a gesture Alfred finds himself returning. He hides behind a curtain the moment he feels his face get red, pretending he doesn't hear the soft snicker that follows.

* * *

"Alfred?" The Elven prince looks up from his book to his father in the doorway. King Arthur steps forward, holding in his hands a few rolls of parchment. His father fiddles with his crown of branches before sitting down in a spare chair Alfred has in his room. Alfred sits up, pulling his legs up to hold them close to his body.

"I have found a spouse for you," His father says and Alfred nearly pales. He makes himself smaller. He always knew he would have to marry someone, for the good of the kingdom, for alliances and what not, he just didn't know when. It feels somehow all really sudden. Since he's not in line for the throne, it makes it almost easier to let him be married off instead of Matthew. Alfred didn't really mind that. It would be for the good of the Kingdom, honorable in some senses. He wanted to make his mother proud. He didn't mind the idea, until it came to stare him in the face.

"If you really are not okay with it, I will call it off immediately." Arthur reassures. Alfred finds it in him to nod in understanding. His father has said many times he would rather not his children marry for political gain, that he would give the choice if he could. In times of war he might have put his foot down, but this is not a waring period of time.

"If it's for the good of the kingdom," Alfred says with a shrug of his shoulders. Arthur gives him a gentle smile. Alfred tries to relax as his father goes over the procedure. He will go and live with his potential future spouse for a year as an engaged couple. In this time, either Arthur or his future partner has the ability to call off the arrangement. Alfred is mentally preparing himself for it, even if Arthur pressing many times that if Alfred is against it he doesn't have to go through with it. It's making him nervous.

"Father?" Alfred says, interrupting Arthur in another one of his 'tell me instantly if this is something you don't want to do' tirades. Arthur glares for a second then snaps himself out of it. Alfred gulps.

"Who is it father?" After all this time, Alfred still doesn't know who could possibly want to marry him, mainly because Arthur hasn't said who it is. His mind is hurting trying to figure out which other kingdom would want an alliance with them, who wouldn't mind Alfred for a spouse. Alfred grips his arms tight at the small sympathetic smile on Arthur's face.

"The Shapeshifter King."

* * *

"You sure you're going to be alright?" Amelia asks him, petting his hair and holding his face still. Alfred rolls his eyes which earns him a quick bap to the back of his head. He giggles and so does his mother, pressing their heads together. Alfred pulls away and gives a hug to his other mother, Francine cooing and squishing him tight. Alfred stands tall in front of his father. Arthur looks to him proudly. After he told Alfred just exactly who he would be marrying, Alfred actually let out a sigh of relief.

Arthur told Alfred he traveled to the Shapeshifter Kingdom, accepting the invitation for dinner happily. The Raven King boldly, openly told him he was interested in an alliance. It took some paperwork, but the Shapeshifter King accepted the idea of marriage to bring some light into his kingdom. Alfred did feel relieved at first when he heard the news. The Raven King didn't seem as bad as everyone else made him out to be. Even so, he was really nice to Alfred, and he didn't look to bad either, and he had a really pretty smile.

His stomach is doing flip flops as he pulls his father in for a quick hug. The man laughs and ruffles his hair gently. Alfred pulls his half-brother in for a bone crushing hug. Matthew laughs and wiggles Alfred back and forth. Matthew laughed in Alfred's face after he told his brother all that happened. Out of them all, Alfred will probably miss Matthew the most.

"Come ON!" A voice yells. Alfred scrunches up his nose at Maria, his mother's chosen protégé to take her place when the King and Queen move on and to look over Matthew. She laughs and waves her hands over her head excitedly, her long silvery hair flowing behind her. A giggle follows after and Feliciano sticks his head out of the carriage. He waves too excitedly, almost falling outside, but Ludwig catches him before he can hit the ground. Alfred walks down the steps, smiling one last time to his family before piling himself in his carriage that will take him to his potentially new home. He watches the castle until he can't see Matthew waving from the front steps.

"Have you met him before?" Feliciano asks, bouncing in his spot. Alfred laughs and nods his head to his friend. Feliciano giggles, the small sound of chimes coming from him, his half fae blood emerging. Kiku sighs, his fox ears twitching on his head. He gives Alfred a gentle reassuring smile, knowing this might be difficult for him. Alfred grew up with them, playing hide and seek with the fox spirit and half-fae child. Now Kiku is well on his way to becoming a powerful diplomat while Feliciano is more involved with the cooking than anyone cares to admit.

"He's actually very nice," Alfred says, earning him a teasing giggle from Feliciano. Ludwig makes a grunt from outside the carriage.

"Even if he is nice, this is more for the kingdom," Yao interjects, tucking a piece of his long black hair behind his pointed ear. Alfred huffs and crosses his arms. He glances out the window at Ludwig walking beside them. It's a two week journey to the Shapeshifter Kingdom, but giant blood running through Ludwig's veins gives him an advantage walking, as well as being the best person to get piggy back rides from. Alfred would know. Ludwig is in line to be Alfred's personal guard. Yao on the other hand, Alfred's mentor and certified elven doctor, is not good for piggy back rides, but great for random bouts of knowledge.

"I heard he eats people!" Maria says from her spot in the driver's side of the carriage. She cackles into her hand. Alfred rolls his eyes and wiggles to lean out of the window to smile at her. She glances down at him and winks. She's a full human and a sassy one at that.

"Oh that's not true," A snarky voice says that Alfred recognizes in full. He glares up at the sky as an eagle swoops down. The bird drops a small bunny on top of the carriage and settles down next to Maria. Ludwig raises an eyebrow and grips his sword tight. The eagle's feather's ripple and few loud cracks sound out as the bird morphs into a burly man with a long scratch down his face and a few more down his arms. The bunny just twitches it's whiskers.

"Name's Lutz, Raven King's guard," Says the man, throwing an arm over Maria's shoulder. Alfred stifles a giggle as she elbows him hard in the gut.

"Name's Maria, head guard in training, hands off," She warns, smirking down at him. Alfred swears he sees the bunny laugh. Ludwig sighs and places his sword back in it's sheath.

"If you're his guard, why aren't you with him?" Feliciano asks, leaning out over Alfred to see the newcomers to their party. Lutz blinks down at him then 'pffts'.

"I'm not his specific guard, just one of the better ones," Lutz says with a wink, making Maria now make a 'pfft' noise. Alfred laughs out loud this time, slipping back inside the carriage. He rests his arm on the edge of the window and watches the land pass him by. Feliciano is talking with Lutz about his kingdom, slowly getting knowledge about the land they are traveling too. Kiku is taking quiet notes to himself, every so often smiling up at Alfred. Ludwig and Lutz get in a small banter about the ideals of being a guard when Maria tells them all to shut up, throwing the reigns to the horses at Lutz and laying back against the top of the carriage for a nap. The rabbit, who Lutz introduces as Klaus nuzzles into her stomach.

"And she's supposed to be head guard," Lutz says bitterly. His words earn him another swift hit from Maria. Lutz yelps and Yao is tempted to offer him aid.

* * *

"There are so many rocks!" Alfred lets out a quick laugh at Feliciano as he presses himself outside the carriage, nearly falling out of it. He would have if not for Ludwig catching him, then sighing dramatically as Feliciano crawls his way up to sit on Ludwig's shoulder. Alfred's stomach is in complete knots. They are entering the Shapeshifter Kingdom's main town center, the village right outside the castle grounds. Alfred is more or less hiding inside the confines of his safe space, letting Maria and Feliciano be the greeting committee. Yao gives him a medicinal leaf to help with the fright nestled inside him. Alfred chews it anxiously.

They've traveled for two weeks, and an extra day for when Maria chased Lutz into the woods and they had to wait for them to come back. Ludwig didn't feel safe carrying on their journey without them and Alfred didn't blame him. Maria eventually came back laughing her head off with Lutz in his eagle form on her wrist, cawing out his own laughter. The trip went a little more smoothly after that. Alfred is almost hyperventilating by the time the carriage stops in front of the large blackened castle in the center of town. Plenty of people followed them in, wondering just who it could be. Alfred tries to hide from them as long as he can but he can feel their eyes and their fingers aimed at him.

Ludwig steps in front of his window to block their eyes, kneeling down to get Alfred's attention on him. Kiku grabs his hand and squeezes it. It takes a few minutes and Alfred swallowing the medicinal leaf for him to nod his head and set off the next chain of events in his possibly new life. Yao and Kiku exit the carriage first when Ludwig opens the door, standing to the sides when Alfred exits. It's unnerving, just a little, when the subjects of the Shapeshifter Kingdom bow low to him. Alfred takes a deep breath and bows back like Yao tells him to do in whispers.

Maria jumps from the carriage seat, her sparse pieces of armor clattering. She nudges Lutz once, both of them snickering as she picks up the bunny from the top of the carriage. Alfred follows his party up closer to the steps of the castle.

"You're going to suffocate him!" Lutz cries out. Alfred pauses part way to see Maria nuzzling her head into the bunny's chest. He smiles at the scene, being some semblance of normal over the past few days. What is not normal is the way the bunny wiggles in Maria's arms, completely against what it has been doing every other time she's held it. Maria doesn't let go, even as the rabbit jerks and then morphs into the human form of Klaus with long silvery hair and rabbit ears on his head. He's blinking up comically to Maria who is still holding him to her. She shrugs nonchalantly.

"Eh, still cute," She says with a wide smirk and nuzzles against Klaus's head making the bunny man blush brightly. The giggles start before Alfred can help them, bubbling up and out. He covers his mouth but it doesn't stop the noise, even enticing Feliciano to start his own round of giggles. He smiles over at Maria and Klaus both with smiles of their own, not missing the excited smiles the Shapeshifter people exchange with each other.

"I thought I heard you," A coy voice says. Alfred turns to see the Raven King there, leaning against the open doors of his castle with a sly smirk on his face. There are other guards near him, some looking almost uncomfortable and others annoyed. There's a burly looking man just beside the King. Alfred tries to get his smile and laughter to calm down but it doesn't work. He takes the last steps up towards the castle, a gentle blush on his cheeks with a bright smile. He bows low as does the rest of his company. The Raven King bows as well, then holds out an arm. Alfred's smile refuses to leave with the bubble of anxiety gone. He links his arm with his fiance and enters the castle.

* * *

Alfred is smiling so much his face is starting to hurt. Ludwig is behind him with Maria to his left. He has his arm linked with Feliciano's as they walk around the castle, edging closer and closer to the castle bounds. They haven't been there that long, only exploring the castle for now. Yao and Kiku are off talking to other intellectuals while Alfred and others decide to do more fun things, like explore every ounce of the castle, getting slightly lost only a few times.

"Hey!" Maria suddenly shouts out. She runs a dead sprint forward, jumps, and lands on the ground with a slide. Alfred sputters, then he and Feliciano double over in laughter at Maria holding little bunny Klaus up in her hands, the small bunny kicking it's legs back and forth in excitement.

"You're going to hurt him one of these days," Ludwig says plainly. Feliciano giggles and easily lifts himself up to sit on his shoulder. Alfred just shrugs and lets his guards make fools of themselves. It's more light hearted than he ever could have hoped. He walks along, smiling down at Maria cooing to the bunny and laughing her head off at the nothing the bunny says back to her. Alfred glances around, noticing a small part of the castle wall more broken and fences attached to the edges. Alfred glances behind him at his guards who are distracted. He skirts closer, smiling more when he spots a group of children running about.

He walks slowly up to the fence, hanging back and staying quiet. The children are loud as children tend to be. A few scattered parents stand around them, smiling to themselves. The kids are running around each other, trying to tap another on the back and then all running after one person. Only every so often, a child will turn into a different animal, making the game more eventful. Alfred laughs a little, remembering a game like that in his childhood. He's almost as shocked as the kid, transformed into a bird, that flies right towards him in an effort to get away. Alfred fumbles, catching the kid, now back as a human in his arms.

"Oh.." The kid says, fright and fear clear in his features. The game area is deathly quiet, only scarce whispers heard. Alfred gently puts the child back on his feet, offering him a soft smile. The kid takes a step back, a smile stretching across his face, that turns to another round of fear, staring behind Alfred, and bowing low. Alfred raises an eyebrow, then glances over his shoulder at the Raven King just a few steps away. Alfred bows his head to his fiance, still a small smile on his lips. The king bows his head back, then turns his attention down to the child, shaking in fear over being so close to the king. A mother is at the fence, her own face etched with worry.

"How did you get over here?" The king asks, amusement in his voice. Alfred hides his urge to roll his eyes at the King frightening the poor child. Alfred kneels down and tilts the boy's head up. The kid twitches his fingers then points towards the fence.

"I flew through it," He admits quietly. The king raises an eyebrow, then lets out a sharp whistle, making everyone jump. An eagle swoops down from out of nowhere, transforming back into Lutz right before he hits the ground. Lutz bows, them sends a wink Alfred's way.

"This boy says he flew through the fence," The King informs his guard. Lutz lets out his own whistle, laughing loudly and dropping to a knee in front of the kid. Alfred stands and backs away, turning his head shyly away from the look the king is giving him.

"Dang kid even I couldn't do that at your age, you must be a pretty good flyer yeh?" Lutz smiles wide, the boy perking up at the compliment. He nods his head, turning a smile to his mother who looks only slightly more relieved.

"Hey, how's about you come flight training with me tomorrow? We could use another good bird on the guard," Lutz winks at the boy, standing and guiding him back towards his mother. Alfred smiles to himself as the boy jumps in his spot, excited about learning from one of the best flyers in the Shapeshifter Kingdom, best according to Lutz however. Alfred turns away, holding his hands in front of him. He's tempted to go back inside, having had a good fill of excitement, when he's held back.

Alfred blinks back at the king, holding onto his arm. He bows, trying once more to excuse himself, when the king links their arms together and whistles again. Lutz is soon back by his side and Maria is next to Alfred instantly. There's a few chiding remarks at Maria not being prepared for her job, remarks that are quickly silenced by a swat to the back of the head, courtesy of Ludwig. Alfred giggles, letting the king guide him along, and out of castle bounds into the town.

"Are you liking it here?" The king asks, somewhat timidly. Alfred nods his head, smiling to himself at the relieved expression on the king's face. A light blush crosses Alfred's cheeks at the smirk he receives. He lets the Raven King show him around, stopping every so often to a random passerby that bows. Sometimes Alfred will gain the spontaneous courage to point out a random part of the town, demanding an explanation to what it is and then getting embarrassed for his bossy attitude. It's all in good spirits as the king laughs lowly and tells Alfred all he wants to know.

"I have a question," Alfred says, playing with a rock between his fingers that the king picked up for him. A small dark blue stone with tiny ridges all around it. It's nothing special, but it's his now.

"Shoot sunshine," The Raven King says. Alfred looks to him then blushes instantly having noticed his fiance gazing at him. He hasn't had this much attention before, especially from a potential loved one such as this. Alfred twitches then glances to Maria next to him. She raises her eyebrows then steps farther forward, Ludwig copies her and in sync the rest of the guards back off, forming a larger perimeter around the royalty.

"I have a question," Alfred says again, this time quieter, with a more serious tone. The king slows their pace, tugging Alfred just a little closer, not that Alfred minds.

"When we first met, and I accidentally said all those bad things about you to your face," Alfred trails off, biting his lip. He relaxes when the king laughs gently and nods him on.

"Are any of those.. True?" Alfred turns to face him fully. The Raven King sighs.

"They are not without foundation," He says bitterly. Alfred makes an 'oh' face, his first instinct to run. The soft tug at his arm, drawing him just a hint closer to his fiance stalls his panicked urge.

"When I first became king, the kingdom was in shambles. I couldn't make it better without putting my foot down," He says, glaring at the ground like it offended him in some way. They walk quietly, Alfred mulling over what he said, processing it. He has heard the truth about what the Shapeshifter Kingdom used to be, death and destruction and war raged over their lands. This has been their longest era of peace. Maybe his fiance had something, if not everything, to do with that. Alfred huffs and nuzzles himself closer into the king's side.

"You know," Alfred says with a soft pout to his fiance. The Raven King just stares at him.

"I don't know your name yet," He smiles brightly. The king blinks at him, then laughs. The guards step closer, sensing the slight private conversation to be over. Alfred smiles at the relaxed expression on is fiance's face.

"Tommy if you must know sunspot." Alfred had to know. He smiles triumphantly, bumping his head to Tommy's quickly in endearment as they continue on their walk around the castle.

* * *

Alfred paces in his room. His new room. The room he just moved into. Tommy's room. The room he will now be sharing with Tommy. He flops down on the bed, only to sit straight back up, and start pacing again. Over the past month or so, Tommy has gotten more bold with his kisses, placing them on Alfred's hands and cheeks. Just a week ago he placed a quick one on Alfred's neck when no one was looking. Now they will be sleeping in the same room. Alfred runs his hands through his hair. He doesn't know what Tommy is going to expect from him. Sure he agreed to the change, then it happened, and now he's in a state of freak out. If only he had one of Yao's medicinal leaves.

He squeaks, in an entirely dignified manner, when Tommy opens the door to their now room. The king holds his hands up in mock surrender, a lazy smirk on his face. Alfred just hides his in his hands.

"What you so worked up about honeybee?" Tommy easily slides into the room, settling down on the bed. Alfred groans out of sheer annoyance at how calm his fiance is.

"You're just so-" Alfred cuts himself off with a mighty pout, crossing his arms and giving up, dropping to the floor. He sits there like an overgrown child while Tommy laughs at him.

"There's a bed right here," He says, patting the spot next to him in what is supposed to be an inviting way, but just makes Alfred tense up. This is what he's freaking out over. Now that they are in the same room, will Tommy expect more physicality from him? Alfred isn't prepared for that. Thankfully, Tommy seems to notice that. He slips off the bed and to his knees in front of Alfred, taking his hands to hold them tight.

"I know this is all new, and scary, or whatever, but please know that I wouldn't make you do anything you wouldn't want to do," Tommy says softly. The amount of relief Alfred feels after hearing that is a little more than he would like to admit. He lets Tommy pull him off the floor and onto the bed to sit next to each other. Alfred lets his head rest against the king's shoulder.

"I just, didn't know what you expected of me," He says with a small shrug. Tommy shrugs back in response. They sit quietly for a moment, Alfred just enjoying the way Tommy plays with his fingers. The moment is broken when Tommy says something that makes Alfred blush hard.

"I would like to kiss you properly though," Alfred jerks back and stares at Tommy jaw dropped. The king chuckles at him and smirks. It takes Alfred a moment to realize Tommy is waiting for him to make a decision. He plays with his fiance's fingers while he thinks about it. He's given small chaste kisses to Tommy before when he felt daring enough to kiss him on the cheek. But a proper kiss is significant, not only as a sign of trust, or further acceptance to the arranged marriage set up, but of something else entirely. Alfred would be lying if he said he didn't think about that. He just didn't know if that would be acceptable.

Arranged marriages are for alliance purposes, but for the emotional ties, they are not important. If a couple were to really hate their potential spouse the event would be different, but Alfred doesn't dislike Tommy. No rather the opposite. He really likes him. He likes the soft hand touches or the gentle brushes when he passes by. He enjoys the coy smirks and snarky remarks. He just doesn't know if it's truly okay to like Tommy. Especially if the king didn't see him in that light.

"Why?" Alfred asks before his filter has any chance. He tenses up, hiding his face just a little more.

"Because I like you, and I want to kiss you." He hadn't been expecting that, not that he knew what to possibly expect, but he's sure that hadn't been it.

"Oh," he says softly. It's all he can think of in response. He fidgets a little more before finally coming to an answer that he felt in his heart a long time ago.

"Okay," He says, heart pounding. He settles back to look at Tommy with a shy smile. He nearly laughs at the surprised look he gets back. Tommy reaches up a hand and guides Alfred's face closer, whispering one last word of encouragement before kissing him. Alfred's heart picks up it's pace. He doesn't know what he's doing. It's clear Tommy knows that when he pulls back with a small smirk on his face. Alfred pouts, an expression that quickly turns to flustered when Tommy kisses him again then pulls him down to go to bed for the night.

* * *

Alfred didn't meant to steal all the covers. Not really. He just got really cold that night and wanted to bundle up. His need for heat didn't come without consequences. Since he stole all the material warmth, Tommy resorted to using his wings as a substitute. Wings that radiated warmth. So Alfred turned to them, buried himself in them, and incidentally, snuggled right into Tommy's arms.

So this is where he finds himself waking, head buried in his fiance's chest, wings wrapped snuggly around him, and the even sound of Tommy breathing comforting him. Alfred takes a shaky breath, wondering just how he can remove himself from this position without waking Tommy up. Then he realizes he doesn't want to move. Tommy is warmth and Alfred is really comfy. So he rests his head down and runs his fingers through some of the feathers in his reach. They are soft and black but even Alfred can tell their strength. He runs his hands over them, straightening out some feathers here and there and smiling to himself about the general easy feeling of where he is.

Just a few nights ago, Tommy asked to kiss him, Alfred is not complaining. He really liked kissing Tommy. It's been nice to go to bed with a gentle goodnight kiss to his cheek. It feels welcoming. Alfred sighs and rests his hand back down next to his head.

"Aw why'd you stop?" Tommy whines. Alfred jerks up, stuttering apologies and backing away only to be stopped by a large wing that pulls him back down towards the bed.

"Too loud, sleep, shush," Tommy grumbles and wraps his arms snuggly around Alfred again not letting him go even when he lets out a small squeak in protest. Alfred's face is red, he can feel it. He's just been caught playing with Tommy's wings. He wiggles a little more, wondering if he can still escape the king's hold when Tommy groans and securely wraps all of his limbs, and wings, around Alfred to hold him tight. Alfred would complain more, but he's really warm now, so he can wiggle later.

* * *

Alfred fiddles with the blackened buttons on his white outfit, his eyes glancing back and forth between the nobles surrounding him. Why Tommy felt the need to introduce him to the court and the aristocrats is beyond him, though if they plan to keep the engagement it will need to happen eventually. There is no reason for Alfred to tell his father to call the arrangement off, so the chance of him marrying Tommy is high. He just wishes his fiance would have stayed closer to him. Being surrounded by people he doesn't know makes him uneasy.

"Hello there," A noble slides up next to him, invading his space just a hint too much. Alfred smiles politely and bows his head slightly like Yao taught him to do. He ignores the up and down stare the noble gives him in turn to try and spot Tommy in the crowd. The king is doing what he's supposed to, talk and play nice, maybe discuss possible future plans for the kingdom, but leaving Alfred by himself may have not been the best idea.

"Now who do you belong to?" The noble steps closer, now intimately in his space. With a jerk Alfred steps back, blinking curiously at the noble who has a lewd smirk on his face.

"Myself firstly," He says curtly to the intruder. They laugh lightly and take a sip of their wine. With another glance it becomes blazingly clear this noble does not know who he is, nor who he is engaged to. It makes him uneasy and wish Tommy would come back to him.

"I bet I can change that," They say winking at him. Alfred can feel his face twisting up in disgust though he blushes and not because he wants to. Such a blunt claim and one that is entirely unfounded. He faces away from the noble, eyes scanning for his fiance with more fever. Discomfort is rising within him.

"What do you say?" They nab him by the wrist, pulling him close enough that their lips almost touch his. He rips his arm away and glares at the noble in front of him, now glaring too as if it is Alfred who is in the wrong for pulling away.

"I say no," Alfred pushes all princely tone he can into his voice. The noble turns up his nose, takes one more sip of his wine, then raises the nearly full glass in the air to dump the liquid all over Alfred. He's too stunned by the action to move, simply letting the drink drip down from his hair. He turns his baffled expression up to the noble, looking smug with himself when a sharp gasp is heard.

Alfred turns his head down, not wanting to be entirely seen anymore. The gasp brought with it silence and he knows there are people looking now. How disgraceful it must look to see him, a prince, engaged to the king, to be seen covered in wine. He wipes at his face to get rid of some of the wine that will stain his skin. He sniffles and turns his head up only to find the noble's face full of intense fear. A hand touches his shoulder gently, turning him to come face to face with Tommy. He's never seen the king so _angry_.

"Are you alright my dear?" Gently despite the look on his face the king runs a hand across his face, making sure that he is alright. He finds it in him to nod, looking back down once he knows he can.

"My lord I had no idea that-" The noble starts to say though the words die in his throat with the dark glare Tommy throws at him. The hall is deathly quiet. He can feel the anger rolling off Tommy, only just accompanied by the shifting of his outfit.

"I apologize, if I had known-" Again the words die as Tommy unleashes his wings with a sharp flick, wrapping one around Alfred carefully to pull him closer and out of the sights of the other nobles.

"Lutz," The command is sharp and even Alfred flinches at the tone of it. The bird guard is near them in seconds, taking the order to escort the noble out of the hall with great pleasure. A small ginger haired man comes for Alfred, pulling him out of the room and down a corridor to his room. He lets the man wash him up and clean his hair of wine, taking his clothes to move them to the wash later.

"There dearie, all better," He says with a small smile, holding Alfred's head up to see his face once he is in a new fresh outfit. He musters up a small smile back. The scene replays in his mind. He didn't expect Tommy to get so protective over him, enough to show his wings in a powerplay. He wipes at his eyes, not wanting to cry about it. Oliver pulls him once more back to the main hall. It's quiet as he returns, avoiding eye contact with everyone. He goes to Tommy, sulking near the edge of the room, with his wings still out. As soon as he sees, the king drags Alfred outside to the balcony.

He demands to know what happened, only looking more at ease now that Alfred is back. He swallows at the question, leaving out the part about the attempt kiss. His fiance would surely track the man down and try to harm him. That's not what they need. Tommy is on edge as Alfred tells him the small story. He mutters incoherently about snobby nobles, then in a surprising turn, hides his wings again. Alfred inhales sharply as the king pulls him tight in a hug, not letting his arm go from around him as they re-enter the room. The rest of the night Alfred is kept close, which is fine, he prefers it better that way.

Maria hears of the events and decides to make him leave the hall early, going off about hunting the noble down for such a disgraceful act which he tells her to forget because it's not worth it. They pause at the end of the corridor, spotting Tommy and a handmaid talking outside their door. Alfred approaches by himself, Maria running off to go find a rabbit. The king turns his head when he's close enough, a flash of hurt in his eyes. The maid tottles off as Tommy pulls him inside their room.

"Why didn't you tell me he tried to kiss you?" The king hisses though more in confusion out of frustration. Alfred's eyes go wide and he shrinks on himself. Of course people must have seen what happened, it had only been a matter of time until someone told Tommy what they saw specifically.

"I didn't think it was important," He mumbles, taking a risky glance up at his fiance. Tommy growls low and runs his hands through his hair.

"Not important? How is that not important?" He bites out. Alfred scrunches up his face in annoyance at the tone the king is taking with him.

"You might have killed him," He retorts. Tommy glares at him and crosses his arms.

"I might have." The king says darkly and his wings fly out. Alfred is not deterred by the show of status. He simply glares back.

"That's why I didn't." He points out with a huffy turn of his face. Tommy groans.

"You should have told me still!" They bicker. Back and forth never reaching a final conclusion, throwing the same points back in each other's faces like it will make a difference the tenth time they say something, neither wanting to admit the other is right. Alfred doesn't even bother to slam the door behind him, just leaves the room and walks down the hall where he knows his old room awaits him. Maria is outside it, cooing to a bunny in her hands, jerking up when Alfred comes closer. He doesn't tell her what's wrong, just closes the door quietly behind him and crawls into bed.

It's a restless sleep, constant turning and tossing, never finding a position that is quite comfortable. It's cold and lonely without Tommy to keep him warm. He knows by the small lightening of the blue outside that the night is worthless. The time he spent awake gave him silence to think about what happened. He knows he should have told Tommy what happened, but at that moment, he couldn't risk the life of another person. He hides his face in his pillow, wanting desperately to get sleep but knows it won't come with the desolate thoughts buzzing inside his mind.

There's a soft tapping at his window. It takes tremendous effort, not having any energy, to lift his head towards the balcony window. His heart leaps in his chest at seeing Tommy there, wings out and bags under his eyes, looking completely disheveled. He knows the king didn't get any sleep either. He pulls the blanket over his shoulders to pad to the door and open it without speaking. Tommy slips inside and closes the door. He falls to his knees in front of Alfred as he sits on the bed.

"I know," The king begins with a crack to his voice, a testament to the lack of sleep and the emotions that have been swirling inside him. Alfred doesn't look at him, not even when his fiance holds his hands tight.

"I understand why you didn't tell me it's just. I need you to be honest with me. I need to know if you're okay. I need to know that you trust me enough to tell me the truth, all of it," The king sniffs hard, trying to get the feel of his voice in from trying not to break down. Alfred can feel the threat of tears wanting to push out. Tommy grips his hands tighter, silently begging him to look up. Alfred breathes slowly, trying to get his thoughts in order but the flop of Tommy's wings on the ground break him. He turns his head up to lock eyes with his fiance.

"I know. I know okay? I should have told you but. I didn't want to think about it. I know," He shakes slightly as his feelings comes bristling to the surface. He doesn't have much time to get a hold of himself as Tommy does that for him, standing and latching him in a tight embrace. He's not sure who is crying or shaking them both. He does know that when Tommy snuggles into him on the bed and pulls his wings around him, that he can finally get to sleep.

* * *

It's just him walking around the garden this time, surrounded by a plethora of flowers on a winding rock path. The guards are stationed at specific points, but he hasn't seen them just yet and he's quite thankful for it. The time alone is good for just the moments peace, the sun beaming down and making him warm all over. He takes a deep breath and smiles to himself when a small weight settles on his shoulder. He glances over to see a big black bird perched next to his head. It takes a little effort to not scream at first.

"Hello," He manages to say after a moment of silence. The bird tilts it's head and Alfred finds himself smiling, remembering a situation like this not so long ago.

"Don't tell Tommy I'm letting other birds rest on my shoulder," He laughs lightly and looks to the sky, watching the clouds swirl into different patterns. The bird caws gently.

"You're the first, but I don't know how he'd feel.. Would he be jealous?" A small bubble of panic fills him. Should he tell the bird to shoo? What if Tommy really doesn't like the idea of another shifter near him, let alone riding on his shoulder like a trusted companion.

"Not that I mind, but I appreciate the concern starshine," Now Alfred does jerk. He waves his hands about in an undignified manner and the bird on his shoulder flaps off, cackling in a way that is all too familiar. Alfred puffs up in a pout.

"Don't do that!" He points at the bird, scowling only slightly when Tommy in his raven form lands back on his shoulder. His pout is hard to keep when the king nuzzles his bird head into his cheek affectionately, riding on his shoulder for the rest of the walk.

* * *

Alfred takes a shaky breath, covering his face with his hands and pulling his legs close to him. A few more tears slip through and he hastily wipes them away. He's been pushing back these feelings for a week or two or three now. He's lost count. Today it's just piling over more than he can manage. The arranged marriage is getting to him. Not that he isn't happy with Tommy, he's very happy with him. Having his life laid out for him with very little choice is getting to him. Not seeing his family is getting to him.

Alfred felt the onslaught of emotions getting to him just before it broke free. He excused himself from his meeting with Kiku and Yao early to go and find a place alone. The small garden he stumbled upon felt like the perfect spot to lean against a wall, and cry. Just for a little while, not very long.

He misses his family. He hasn't seen them in six months. Matthew teasing him and his mother helping him with his sword play. His father showing him how to start and end a diplomatic discussion and his other mother fawning over his outfit. They seem so far away and Alfred wants to see them. He can't though. He can't leave the Shapeshifter castle. It's not a part of their arrangement.

He's never been so irrationally upset. He knows it's for the good of the kingdom and he's actually quite happy, and yet he's so emotional. He never got to decide if he would ever want Tommy for a potential spouse, it was picked for him. All his life he remained some political piece to play and that hurts. He knows his father never wanted him to be seen as such, and yet it only feels that way right now. Alfred chokes back a soft sob. He wants to be strong for his kingdom. What would his father say if he saw him now, curled up in a ball in the flowers crying? What would Tommy say if he thought Alfred didn't want to be with him?

"Oh dear," A soft voice says. Alfred snaps his head up to the voice. Oliver is standing above him, a sympathetic smile on his face. He holds his hand down for Alfred to take. He takes it, but not before letting out another soft sob at being seen. He shouldn't be crying, he shouldn't be this weak. The man guides Alfred gently down a corridor, giving his hand little squeezes of reassurance.

"Excuse me," Says the man. Alfred peeks up and hides his face at Maria in front of him. The head guard in training jumps into action, cradling Alfred close and holding him tight. She gives out a small thank you to the man, spitting out an order to a small bunny beside her and shielding Alfred from other prying eyes back to his room. She ushers him inside and sits him down. She pulls his blanket over his shoulders, hugging him, and waiting. Alfred takes another deep breath, one that is ruined by more tears coming out of his eyes. He hides his face completely when the door opens to Tommy in the hallway.

Maria leaves, letting Tommy take her spot next to Alfred. Tommy coos to him, telling him everything will be alright even though he has no idea just what is bugging his fiance. Alfred almost feels guilty. Tommy is there for him simply and easily, and here he is crying over having been forced to be with him. It almost makes him cry harder.

"What's wrong love?" Tommy kisses the side of his head and Alfred whines. He shakes his head and nearly pulls away when a wing covers his back to hold him close. He fidgets.

"Nothing, I just had a moment, really, I'm fine," He stammers out. He doesn't really want Tommy to know about this but that doesn't stop his fiance from kissing his face softly.

"Tell me," Tommy demands gently. Alfred whines again and shakes his head.

"Please darling," Tommy demands again, this time running his hands through Alfred's already messy hair. Alfred sits up, tries to smile, forcing out the expression that he knows Tommy can see through completely. A new batch of tears well up in his eyes and he hides his head in Tommy's chest. Very slowly, and cautiously does he tell why. He makes sure to explain, clearly and carefully, that he is happy with Tommy no matter what, just that he wishes he could have chosen to be with him more so, rather than being forced. He doesn't want to appear weak for his kingdom, but his heart is hurting.

Tommy understands. For that Alfred is thankful for. Instead of being angry or getting upset himself, Tommy sat and listened as Alfred piled up his thoughts and feelings onto him. Tommy hums something slow and soothing as Alfred hiccups out the last of his emotions, leaving him tired and ready for a bed even though the day is barely half over. He and Tommy sit together cuddled up. There's not much else for Alfred to say, though there is something he can do. He leans over and places a gentle kiss on Tommy's lips.

"Thank you, uhm for listening. I'm going to go back and, uh, do more, studying," Alfred's words fumble out of his face, his nerves shaking. This is the first time he's been the one to kiss Tommy and now he's embarrassed by that too. Tommy blinks at him, a genuine smile slowly making it's way across his face. Alfred smiles quickly, then slips from the room and down to the library to avoid any other contact with people while he thinks about what he's just done.

* * *

Alfred finds Tommy in his work room, papers scattered everywhere and candles blazing all around him. He knocks softly on the door, entering when Tommy just waves him in without looking up. His fiance is glaring down at his work, scribbling hastily and reading frantically over another. Alfred takes a seat in a chair a little ways away from the king, watching him work and grit his teeth in annoyance. Whatever kingdom thing he is working on, it's not fun. Tommy groans and drops his head to the desk dramatically, his wings unfurling behind him with a woosh. Alfred's eyes widen at the sudden exposure, wondering if his fiance is okay when Tommy sits back up and begins working again quietly.

Slowly Alfred stands from his spot to stand behind Tommy, looking over his shoulder the best he can. He wants to help him relax but he doesn't really know how to go about doing that. He huffs quietly and runs his fingers gently through the wings, straightening feathers here and there, and keeping his touch light. Tommy sighs and covers his face with his hands for a moment, letting Alfred work in silence. Alfred smiles to himself, somehow making it so Tommy can get a chance to breathe.

Alfred continues to run his hands over Tommy's wings through the night, mindlessly working as his fiance works mindfully. Not until Tommy drops his quill to the table and raises his arms, and consequently his wings does Alfred stop. He smiles at the king when he stands to come face to face with him. Tommy gives him a grateful smile then hops to his tiptoes to kiss Alfred startling him right. He pouts when the king pulls back to smirk at him. Tommy starts to laugh but it's cut off by Alfred leaning low to kiss him instead. Of course, he tries to skip out the moment his task is over and done with so he doesn't have to deal with Tommy's remarks. Of course he doesn't get far.

"Get back here starshine," Tommy says, grabbing Alfred by the wrist and tugging him back to hold him tightly. Alfred grumbles but doesn't make an effort to stop Tommy from placing sweet kisses on his face, not that his effort would have done much since he is laughing to much to get a conscious grip to stop him

* * *

Try as he might, his hands just do not cover up enough of the noise outside to sate his fear. As soon as he heard the oncoming storm, Alfred dashed to his room, grabbing the covers off the bed and hiding himself under one of the desks in the corner. He bundled himself up, covered his ears and hoped that this time he could get through the night alone.

The thunder outside crashes and he flinches, a soft whimper escaping him. The storms of his home have never been this bad, this is a new level of fear to experience that he wishes he did not have to go through. He peeks up over the mound of covers on his lap, gazing into the distance outside his window when a streak of lightning etches across the sky. He squeaks and presses his hands to his head as best he can to block out the boom that follows. He shakes in the darkness, flinching once more as the door to the bedroom is opened.

"Alfred?" He can barely hear the voice that calls his name. Uneasily he removes his hands form his ears, almost muttering out Tommy's name completely when a new clap of thunder reaches him. A sob escapes him and he wraps the covers tighter over him. It takes effort to not shy away from the arms and the wings that surround him soon after. Slow tears fall from his face as Tommy pulls him close.

"Easy there sunspot, it's alright, I've got you," Tommy murmurs out close to his head so Alfred can her him instead of the storm outside. Alfred really didn't want Tommy to find him like this. He's kept his fear of thunder as secret as he could for as long as he could. This isn't the first storm he's been through in his stay at the Shapeshifter Kingdom, but this one is the longest and the worst. His nerves are shot.

He inhales sharply when Tommy begins to sing to him. Sweet and low and completely calming to the world throwing a fit around them. Alfred snuggles deeper into Tommy's side, trying to leech any comfort he can from his fiance, focusing on the tones of his voice as he sings lullaby after lullaby.

"You okay starshine?" Tommy whispers once the storm has subsided near morning. Alfred shakes his head, exhausted and tired from staying up so late and crying. With a tired voice he explains how as a young child, someone with thunder spells tried to kidnap him for ransom money and though he doesn't remember the event being so young when it took place, the fear of thunder remained.

His fiance pulls him closer, snuggling their heads together. Alfred welcomes the contact, nuzzling back just as much. Getting through his panic with his fiance there makes the night easier to handle. He rubs at his face, trying to remove the remaining tear streaks. Tommy kisses his cheeks gently, little reassurance that everything is okay. Not long after the king manages to pull Alfred out from under the desk is there a knock at the door. With a quick remark, Tommy cancels all plans for the day to pull Alfred down into the bed for much needed sleep for the both of them.

* * *

The night is cool against his skin. There's no need for extra layers as he leans on the balcony railing, waiting for the king to finish up his work for the night and join him. The minutes are ticking by and it's later than normal that Tommy would return to him but Alfred will be patient for him before going to bed. He smiles over his shoulder when his fiance finally steps through the door. He beckons Tommy closer with a giggle. The king raises an eyebrow to him but does so willingly.

"I want to show you something," He tells the king excitedly. He's been practicing for a few nights now to make sure he can it right, not wanting to mess up his big moment. After a long night like this, he's sure it will be a welcome surprise. Carefully, making sure there's enough space between them, he swirls his hands around in front of him, moving his fingers just the right way to light up sparks. With a small flick, the lights on his fingertips fly out.

The sparklers fly in small haphazard circles around them, excited to be brought to life. Alfred bounces in his spot, happy that his practice has gone to good use and the curtain he almost set on fire had been utterly worth it. The lights dance around them and he finally turns to Tommy, excited to see the wonder in his eyes at the miniature light fireworks he created only to find the king staring at him with an awestruck smile on his face. Heat rises to his cheeks and he covers his embarrassment with a pout.

"You're not watching," He insists a little impatiently. Tommy shakes his head out of his daze to turns his gaze to a small firework close to him. Alfred watches with anticipation as the king tentatively holds a hand out, smiling as the light swirls around his fingers.

"How did you do this?" Alfred merely shrugs, a little proud at the reaction. He explains that as a part elf, it's in his blood to be able to have magical abilities, but being part human diminishes the natural talent, but only a little. He pouts a minor bit telling about how his brother can do full fireworks, but that his little trick is effortless. He glances back at the king, once again finding him not paying attention to the light display but looking at Alfred himself. He begins to protest when Tommy steps into his bubble.

"The real magic is you," He whispers igniting a flutter in Alfred's chest. He nearly negates the comment when Tommy presses a gentle kiss to his lips, effectively knocking his thoughts out of his head.

"Thank you for sharing this with me," Tommy coos. Alfred finds himself smiling at his fiance, happy he could at least do something to make him smile in such an easy way. The kisses help.

* * *

_Dear Father,_

_My set arranged time here in the Shapeshifter Kingdom is soon coming to an end. There are so many things that have happened I am not going to try and put them in this letter as you will be seeing me soon enough. I am looking forward to seeing you all again, even if it is for a short amount of time. I must confess that there is a specific reason for me writing this, as I felt it best to inform you of future plans more personally than a business interaction._

_I may have utterly accidentally fallen for the Raven King. Granted I know that was not the plan in the beginning, but somewhere along the journey, my feelings have run away from me. I regret to inform you, that my return home will just be a collection of my belongings._

_I have accepted his proposal father, and for my other mother's best interests I will encase the details so that you may pass along the news in the romantic fashion she so adores. As determined by you and the Raven King, this marriage was set on it's own, but my future husband took it a step above what it was to be and proposed on his own despite the previous arrangement, to make it official or so he says._

_You may tell my other mother that he did propose in a flashy setting, giving me plenty of gifts to 'sweep me off my feet' though there really was no need. There is a jewel around my finger now, a blue stone to signify what our relationship is to be._

_I look forward to seeing you in a month's time. Also, please keep my embarrassment from Matthew because he will surely tease me._

_With sincerity,_

_The future Queen of the Shapeshifter Kingdom_

* * *

Who needs manners. Alfred sprints out of the carriage the moment it stops, not waiting for Ludwig to open the door, to run up the steps of his old home and crush Matthew in a giant hug. The two laugh, wobbling from side to side in excitement of seeing each other after the year of being apart. Soon enough Alfred is tackled by another body, his mother squeezing him tightly and smiling brightly. Alfred spends a few more moments on the steps while his things are carried inside.

"Alfred," His father calls for him. Alfred bows low, smiling up at his father who has a small smile of his own on his face. The two share a quick embrace as Alfred is then dragged off by his other mother, her fretting and fussing over his clothes and hair. Her fawning is cut to a stop when a loud caw is heard overhead. Alfred swivels around, bouncing in his spot. Just coming into the castle grounds is another carriage, this one he knows is empty, based on the being flying up in the sky. The large raven swoops down, transforming gracefully back into his king right before connecting with the ground. Lutz is next to him and the two bow low out of politeness.

Alfred lets out a bubbly laugh, crushing Tommy in a hug of his own the second he's standing back up straight again.

"Aw Alfie!" Matthew says with snicker. Alfred doesn't let go of Tommy, simply turning them about to stick his tongue out at his brother. The other carriage, a much larger one, pulls to a stop and a few of Tommy's trusted members of court exit, bowing to the Elven King. Tommy and Alfred are only staying for a month, to finish wedding arrangements and gather the rest of Alfred's things. Maria comes bounding out from behind the carriage, a bunny on her shoulder to dip her head down to Amelia in respect. Feliciano is talking wildly to Matthew with Kiku and Ludwig interjecting and telling Feliciano to breathe again.

Tommy's main company of persons is small, most being diplomats over actual troops though he does have them too, just in case for their trip back to Alfred's home. Oliver, Tommy's own mentor, and the one who found Alfred crying months ago, is smiling about him, joining in on the conversation Feliciano is having. There's a bubbly blonde talking to Alfred's other mother about outfits and the benefits of wearing black. There's his cousin, or so Tommy introduced him as such, Matt, a big burly bear shapeshifter talking to Yao and Arthur about something logical. Then there's Luciano, Tommy's captain of the guard, small, quiet, and deadly. Also, a complete mess when Feliciano talks to him.

They make their way inside, Alfred being horribly embarrassed and red faced when his other mother directs him to his and Tommy's now shared room.

* * *

"I'm so nervous," Alfred whispers to Matthew in the hall outside the entry way to the cathedral. Matthew rolls his eyes and smooths out the long white trailing veil hanging down off Alfred's head gently.

"You'll be fine," he reassures, smiling brightly. Alfred takes a deep breath and smooths out his own blindingly white outfit that his other mother and Tommy's tailor Flavio worked in tandem on. There are white feather stitches sewn into it that Alfred can't help but run his fingers over out of nervousness. He glances to Matthew one last time before Arthur walks out to meet them, sending Matthew inside and linking his arm with Alfred's.

"Ready?" Arthur asks, bumping his head to Alfred's in endearment. Alfred twitches, pulling at his fancy shirt.

"No," He says with a gentle smile causing his father to laugh. Music starts from inside and Alfred's heart jumps. He reaches into his pocket and nibbles the last of the medicinal leaf Yao gave him, hoping it will distract him enough to not trip on his way down the aisle. The cathedral is decked in white flowers and feathers, black ribbons holding them all together. Alfred glances all around him, spotting familiar faces in the crowd. His mothers and brother up front smiling with Alfred's childhood friends. Maria and Klaus standing to the side with their arms linked and Lutz balanced as a bird on her other arm. Then Alfred rests his eyes on the man up front.

Tommy is standing tall, his wings preened and shining behind him. His outfit is black as per usual, but more shapely and formal. The breathtaking unbelievable smile on his face makes Alfred smile on his own. Tommy is smiling like he can't believe this is a moment he would have ever been able to participate in. The fact Alfred can be the one Tommy is smiling out so dumbfounded makes him giggle for a second.

Tommy holds out his arm and Arthur passes Alfred off. The two share a bright smile then turn towards the pastor in front of them. The ceremony is long, Alfred and Tommy pass the time by nudging in each other softly and secretly, making the other break out into another wide smile. Vows are said and Alfred wastes no time in throwing his arms around Tommy's shoulders to kiss him silly, ignoring the cheers from the crowd behind them. He pulls back blushing and laughing like the world is now his, and with Tommy giving him that coy smirk, it might as well be. The coronation for him to become official Queen of the Shapeshifter Kingdom will come in time when they return to those lands. Right now, there is a wedding party to be had.

Alfred and Tommy dance to their song, the waltz they first danced the day they met, this time however, Alfred has enough confidence and sense to be able to lead Tommy all he wants. He scrunches up his nose playfully at Ivan who rolls his eyes for him leading even though he is still of a lower status. Tommy doesn't seem to mind however.

Many lords and ladies come up to them, offering congratulations, some making comments that they never thought they'd see the day the Raven King would marry, only to be shot down, quickly and politely by Alfred standing up for his new husband. They share a small kiss every time he does so. Alfred dances with his other mother while Tommy earns his place in Amelia's heart, making her laugh on the ballroom floor. Matthew is dancing with Feliciano's twin, a bright smile on his face though his partner is grumbling for all to see.

Alfred returns to Tommy. His husband is smiling, interacting happily. Alfred can feel his heart soaring at the sight. Just a year or so ago, he would never have agreed to this, to anything that had to deal with his king, and now he can't imagine himself anywhere else. The arranged marriage ended with more than either of them ever really thought of. He catches Tommy when he's not talking, placing a quick kiss on his lips. He doesn't even feel the need to be embarrassed, just smiling to the smirk Tommy gives him in response.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Raven King 2p America is actually my favorite


End file.
